une attaque préventive
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Après avoir perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait, Hermione retourne dans le passé pour réécrire l'histoire. Mention de suicide. TRADUCTION de la fic de Your Worshipfulness.


Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, l'histoire de Your Worshipfulness.

Traduction benebu, janvier 2006.

Note de la traductrice : si cette fic n'est pas à votre goût, on se retrouve à la prochaine ?

----------

_On trouve toujours de la raison dans la folie, et de la folie dans l'amour.- Nietzsche_

----------

Une attaque préventive 

Hermione était debout, les cheveux en bataille, penchée sur un chaudron fumant. Ses années de recherches, les heures qu'elle y avait consacrées, tout se réduisait à cette potion. Et elle fonctionnait. Oh, oui, elle fonctionnait. Elle l'avait testée et testée encore, avant d'admettre sa réussite, mais ça y était. Elle aurait dû se sentir triomphante, jubiler. Elle aurait dû être absolument euphorique. Mais elle n'en avait plus l'énergie.

« Ça aurait dû être différent, » dit-elle à voix haute. « Ce n'est pas juste. » Un observateur aurait pu croire qu'elle parlait toute seule. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mais qui t'avait promis que la vie serait juste ? » demanda une voix ironique bien connue.

« Mon père. Ma mère. Molly Weasley. Ron Weasley. Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter… » Elle s'interrompit. Elle aurait pu citer d'autres noms encore, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien.

« Je vois. Des imbéciles, » répondit tranquillement Rogue. Petite victoire pour son camp. Enfin, s'il avait encore un camp.

« Mais des imbéciles _heureux_, » concéda Hermione tout en marquant son opinion.

« Des imbéciles morts, » lâcha t'il.

« Ils ont eu de la chance, » marmonna t'elle.

Hermione approcha du portrait de son professeur, son allié, son ami, son persécuteur, son amant. « Au moins tu es loin de tout ça. »

« C'est vrai. »

Hermione aperçut son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux, coupés courts pour ne pas la gêner avec ses potions, étaient gras et sans forme. Avec la fumée quasi permanente des potions souvent acides qu'elle assemblait, les laver suffisamment souvent pour les garder propres aurait été une perte de temps. Il fut un temps où elle s'en serait préoccupée. Mais aujourd'hui… disons que l'hygiène était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle regarda son visage, pâle à cause du manque d'exposition au soleil, et aux traits tirés à cause du manque de sommeil ou de véritables repas. Elle avait l'air malade. Elle ressemblait à…

« Moi, » compléta le portrait d'un air supérieur. « Je suis content de voir que mes mauvaises habitudes sont contagieuses. »

Hermione fit une grimace au portrait, quittant des yeux le miroir et s'approchant encore de la toile. Le sortilège était l'œuvre d'un génie. Elle le savait bien, c'était son invention. Elle venait de la terminer au moment où Severus avait été tué dans une attaque de Mangemorts particulièrement brutale. Elle avait prévu de l'utiliser pour un portrait d'eux deux, mais maintenant il servait de pierre tombale pour lui. Elle laissa errer son regard sur l'urne noire posée sous le tableau. Elle contenait les cendres de cet homme qui un jour lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

« C'est rassurant, de savoir que tout ce que tu m'as laissé est une mauvaise habitude, » répliqua t'elle.

Si la chose était possible, le portrait se fit plus hautain encore. « Je sais bien que je t'ai laissé une marque un peu plus tangible que celle-là. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Hermione, tendant les bras dans le tableau. Ses mains se transformèrent en image d'elles-mêmes, semblant toucher les épaules de Severus. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais c'en était si proche. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser ardent. Il n'était jamais rassasié d'elle, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'éloigna, revint dans la réalité. « J'ai besoin de prendre un bain. »

« Est-ce que tu essaie d'être insultante ? » demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

« Evidemment, » répliqua t'elle. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, en se déshabillant en route. Inexplicablement, elle voulait être à son avantage pour boire le travail de toute une vie. Elle voulait se sentir belle. Elle se lava les cheveux, frottant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient débarrassés de l'odeur tenace de la préparation des potions. Quand elle sortit de son bain elle se sentit étrangement purifiée. Elle se sécha avec un Sortilège, revêtit ses plus belles robes. Noires, bordées d'argent, et volumineuses comme il seyait à toute Maîtresse de Potions.

Une sonnette retentit et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Regardant à travers la grande fissure, elle vit un éclair de cheveux roux. Hermione ouvrit la porte. « George. »

« Hermione, » commença t'il, pour s'interrompre à la vue de ce qu'elle portait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillée comme ça ? »

« Je vais à un dîner, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton aussi sec que le Sahara.

George cligna des yeux et réussit à lui offrir un demi-sourire. Il n'avait plus ri depuis la mort de Fred. « Tu vas vraiment le faire ? »

« Non, vos supplications sincères et tellement égoïstes l'ont fait changer d'avis, » répondit Rogue à sa place.

George avait maintenant repris son habituel air irrité. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu conserves le portrait de ce salaud ici, » s'exclama t'il avec colère.

« Je le garde parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, » l'informa calmement Hermione. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle prenait tout avec calme.

« Tu _étais_ amoureuse, » corrigea fermement George, comme il l'avait déjà fait un million de fois. « Il est mort, et tu es avec moi maintenant. » Il avait un peu haussé le ton. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de le détromper, comme elle l'aurait normalement fait. Elle couchait avec George, mais c'était le nom de Severus qu'elle criait. Les choses étaient ainsi.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je voulais essayer une dernière fois de te faire changer d'avis au sujet de cette mission idiote, » s'écria t'il. « Il y a des choses plus importantes que d'essayer de sauver ton ancien amant avec une potion qui n'a pas été convenablement testée ! Que ferons-nous si tu échoues et que nous te perdons ? Tu es le seul avantage que nous ayons contre Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

« A ce que je vois, tu me connais toujours aussi mal, George, » répondit imperturbablement Hermione. « Je ne vais pas sauver Severus, du moins, pas de la façon sont tu l'imagines. Je vais nous sauver tous. » Elle se donna un coup de brosse dans les cheveux.

« Harry n'aurait pas été d'accord, » affirma George. De toute évidence c'était son dernier argument.

« Harry était un faible. Il n'a pas influencé la moindre de mes décision depuis notre septième année. Je doute que faire appel à sa mémoire ait plus de poids. » Hermione retourna à sa potion, vérifia l'heure et commença à la mettre en bouteilles.

« Harry n'était pas faible, » protesta George. « Il était dépassé, déprimé… »

Pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, Hermione sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le jumeau orphelin. « Harry s'est suicidé, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il a bu ce poison, sachant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour qui vivre, mais refusant de le faire. C'était un jeune homme égoïste, surprotégé, qui a choisi la facilité. Je t'interdis de prendre sa défense devant moi ! »

George eut l'air d'avoir un peu peur, et détourna le regard des éclairs de rage que lui lançaient les yeux d'Hermione. « Il était l'ami de Ron, et avec Ginny… » Il s'interrompit, mélancolique.

« Il a mis ta sœur enceinte et l'a abandonnée, la laissant se débrouiller seule pour elle et le bébé au beau milieu d'une guerre, » lança t'elle avec cruauté. La vérité était le meilleur moyen de stopper George quand il était dans cet état d'esprit.

George changea de tactique. « Je devrais t'en empêcher. Pour le bien de la cause, je devrais t'en empêcher, » affirma t'il, les dents serrées, la frustration apparente dans chacun de ses mouvements. « Je devrais prévenir McGonagall. Je devrais t'attacher à ta chaise jusqu'à ce que tu entendes raison, et je devrais détruire cette saleté de potion, » sa voix était déterminée, et il fit un geste pour saisir sa baguette. Il fut un peu trop lent. Il cligna des yeux, Hermione avait sa propre baguette posée sur son front.

« Impero, » dit-elle tranquillement. Elle laissa sa baguette retomber un peu. « Tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer, » lui dit-elle. Il fit un petit signe de tête, le regard vague. « Tu ne parleras de mon plan à personne avant que je ne sois partie. » Un autre signe de tête. « Vas t'en. » Il quitta la pièce.

« Un sort Impardonnable, ma chérie ? » demanda Severus d'un ton amusé. « Tu en as fait du chemin. »

« Si je ne suis plus aussi à cheval sur les règles que je l'étais autrefois, c'est toi que je dois remercier. » Elle éteint le feu sous le chaudron et saisit l'une des fioles. Elle était toujours chaude, suffisamment pour lui brûler la main, mais elle la tenait d'autant plus serrée. « On se reverra à l'occasion, » dit-elle au portrait en buvant la potion amère.

« Je ne crois pas, mon amour, » entendit-elle, alors que le monde disparaissait autour d'elle, comme une peinture à l'eau laissée sous la pluie.

Hermione tituba un peu en réapparaissant. Elle était dans son appartement, mais il était évident que ce n'était plus le sien. Les murs étaient pastels, l'ameublement délicat, et, chance, il était vide. Elle Transplana, se dirigeant vers un autre quartier de Londres.

Il faisait noir, même si elle était partie de chez elle en milieu d'après-midi. Elle marchait dans les rues du Londres Moldu. Sa tenue recevait quelques regards interrogateurs de la part des habitants du quartier pauvre, mais elle arriva cependant à sa destination sans avoir été abordée. Apparemment, les citoyens à la réputation questionnable de ce trou à rats avaient un minimum d'instinct de survie.

Elle entra dans un immeuble assez délabré, portant le nom 'Sainte Joséphine' au fronton, ouvrant les serrures sans problèmes avec un sortilège. Elle monta les escaliers, espérant qu'ils ne cèdent pas sous son poids. Elle arriva au premier étage et commença à ouvrir des portes. Derrière la première, elle trouva des rangées de lits métalliques fatiguées dans lesquels dormaient des garçonnets et des fillettes. La deuxième, une chambre une peu plus luxueuse, dans laquelle deux femmes plus si jeunes dormaient dans des lits aux barreaux de cuivre. La suivante, criarde et tape-à-l'œil, était celle d'une femme vieille et ridée, qui ressemblait énormément aux deux autres. Elle dormait dans un lit à baldaquin. Elle ferma prudemment la porte et continua. Elle passa deux autres dortoirs pleins d'enfants endormis ou pleurant en silence avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

La pièce était petite, pleine de berceaux, de tables à langer, et de vieux incubateurs. Dans chacun d'entre eux il y avait un bébé. Les âges, sexes, et nationalités étaient variés. Quelques uns d'entre eux s'agitaient ou pleuraient doucement, mais aucun ne criait. De toute évidence, ils étaient tous là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que crier ne servait à rien. Ils avaient de petits bracelets au poignet, et ils étaient enveloppés de couvertures bleues ou roses. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Hermione pour trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Salut Tommy, » murmura t'elle en se saisissant du petit garçon. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour contempler d'un regard sérieux la femme qui le tenait sans rien dire. Elle s'assit par terre le serrant contre elle et le berçant doucement. Elle donna un baiser à son petit visage, et il gazouilla joyeusement. Hermione sourit. Il était vraiment adorable. Elle lui retira une chaussette, et lui chatouilla le pied pour l'entendre rire. Il ne se fit pas prier, un grand sourire lui éclaira le visage. Elle lui remit sa chaussette l'enveloppa de nouveau dans sa couverture. « Bonne nuit, petit bébé, » chuchota t'elle, en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur le berceau.

Il n'y eut pas de larmes. Il n'y eut pas de temps pour ça.

« Avada Kedavra, » dit doucement Hermione. L'éclair vert n'aurait pas pu échouer à une telle distance. En à peine un soupir, et sans personne pour le pleurer que l'une de ses pires ennemies, Tom Elvis Jedusor mourut. Il n'aurait pas d'autre destin que celui d'être déclaré victime de mort subite du nourrisson sur un constat de décès rempli par un quelconque médecin Moldu. Il ne deviendrai pas Lord, ni sorcier, ni même adulte. Il ne deviendrait rien. Quant à Hermione, elle avait des choses à faire au Manoir des Malefoy.

Fin.


End file.
